


And He's Back!

by httpsashtrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Good Friend, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel comes back, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsashtrid/pseuds/httpsashtrid
Summary: Sometimes Sam Winchester really wishes his life was just hunting the normal baddies like he did before college. When does Sam Winchester ever get what he wants, though?Gabriel, literally the most annoying thing the Winchesters have ever hunted, is back. Death had not changed him in the slightest. He's still a dick, and he's still able to shred Sam's Good Cop, very patient attitude with a word. Castiel tries to keep the Winchesters from killing his brother again. Dean and Cas still don't know how to express themselves. Sam and Gabriel could never be any further apart on their spectrum than they are.Will Gabriel ever change?





	1. Chapter 1

_Christ, how did my life get to this?_

Sam Winchester was sitting at the large table in the Men of Letter’s bunker, going through pages upon pages and thousands of words of research on his laptop. A plate of a half eaten sandwich, (made by Dean because Sam refused to get up from his chair), and a bag of chips sat beside him. It was nothing out of the ordinary for him, right?

 

Wrong.

 

Probably the biggest nuisance the Winchesters had ever dealt with in all of their thirty plus years of hunting sat across from Sam. He looked like a bored child, sitting on top of the table. No matter how many times Sam had told him to get off, the annoyance stood his ground, refusing to move. Who is this, you ask?

 

“Gabriel, I swear to God,” Sam huffed from behind the screen where the letters danced before his eyes.

 

Yep. Gabriel. Remember him?

 

“What?” he asked innocently. “I’m not doing anything. I’m a good child.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re right on the child part of it. A good one is not how I’d describe you, though.”

 

Gabriel feigned a look of hurt. “I’m offended, Sammy. I’ve been doing exactly as you asked, sitting right here, not moving from your sight, and staying quiet.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips to a straight line. “Oh really?” he spun his laptop around. “Then what is this?”

 

Gabriel shrugged and popped another Blow Pop into his mouth. “I dunno. You must need some sleep, kiddo. You’re seeing things.”

 

“The hell I am!” Sam looked at the screen again to make sure. Of course, the letters had stilled their tap dancing and were printed normally again. All of Sam’s willpower was used in that instance not to pull his hair out, scream, and punch Gabriel in the face.

 

“Don’t do it, Sam,” Dean’s voice said as he walked into the room. He was dressed in the grey Men of Letters robe he seemed to love with everything as usual. “Last time I punched an angel, I broke my hand and my wrist. I don’t suggest it.”

 

“Since you have _so_ much self control, you can watch him. I’m leaving.” Sam nodded and waved, pushing the chair he sat in with force, and stalking up the metal staircase.

 

“Where are you off to?” Dean called up.

 

“Somewhere far away from here before I shoot myself between the eyes!” Sam replied cheerfully before slamming the steel door shut behind him. He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced. He needed to wash his hair soon. Gross. He shoved his hands in his pockets, huffing out a cloud of cold smoke. It was the middle of November, and, boy, was it freezing.

 

“Sam, where are you going?” Castiel’s voice came from behind him. Sam jumped about seven feet in the air.

 

“Absolutely no clue!” he answered, throwing his hands in the air.

 

Cas tilted his head. “Then… why are you leaving?” he asked slowly.

 

“Going on a jog,” Sam said sarcastically. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Cas. I’m just stressed and pissed off.”

 

“I give my apologies in Gabriel’s behalf,” Cas said after a pause. “I take it he was driving you insane?”

 

“Completely,” Sam replied. “What told you that?”

 

“I know from experience,” Castiel said grimly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Of course I do. This entire thing just means is that he’s nervous. Since he drove you of all people away, he’s very nervous and confused. My brother is not the best with expressing his emotions. He and Dean would get along very well if they would just, as you say, stop being asses and open their eyes.”

 

Sam snorted. “I find that hard to believe, but I’ll take your word for it.”

 

“You would enjoy Gabriel’s presence as well, Sam, believe it or not,” Cas added.

 

“Funny.”

 

“I’m not joking. I just hope you two would give him a chance. I’ll have a talk with him.”

 

“By having a talk do you mean smacking him in the head?”

 

Now Cas laughed a little. “Something of that nature, yes,” he said. “Go on back, Sam. You’re hardly dressed to be in this weather.”

 

Looking down at his attire, Sam realized that his angel friend was right. He had one layer on versus his usual four to five.

 

“Alright, I’ll go back only if you promise to tell your dick of a brother to piss off.”

 

“Consider it done. I cannot promise that he’ll heed to my words,” Castiel said.

 

“I’ll just give you an A for effort if it doesn’t work,” Sam shrugged. “Not that I expect it to anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that night, Castiel was sitting with his brother in his room. Gabriel, as per usual, looked around the room while Castiel was talking like he couldn’t care less.

 

“These two don’t play games, Gabriel,” Cas continued. “Sam is starting to get stressed which isn’t good. When Sam isn’t well, Dean gets angry. He kicks out anyone and anything that is the reason for his brother’s distress.” His voice got slightly angered and sad. He trailed off, flashbacks of the time in the homeless shelter and of time on the streets flooding his mind.

 

“Hey.” Gabriel’s hand went to his shoulder. “I can still go kick Dean’s ass for that. You act like it doesn’t bother you, but I know it does. He shouldn’t have treated you like that.”

 

“I find it ironic that you can pick out what others are feeling, but you cannot do the same for yourself, brother,” Castiel said, a little smile grazing his face. “You’ve always been that way ever since I was a hatchling.”

 

“That’s because your well being and feelings come before mine just like they always have, kid,” Gabriel said. “Not that I have feelings on the situation, of course.”

 

Castiel breathed a laugh. “I’ve always thought it to be highly interesting that you and Dean are so much alike.”

 

“I am _nothing_ like that old chucklehead,” Gabriel said at first. “They do say, however, that people find their soul mates in the likeness of their fathers.”

 

Cas squinted. “Are you trying to say I am romantically interested in Dean?”

 

Gabriel put his hands up in surrender. “You said it, not me.”

 

A black wing smacked him in the face.

“Shut up, Gabriel.”

 

“Ow!” Gabriel yelped. Then he grinned. “Oh, you’re bringing out your wings, I see?”

 

“Perhaps,” Cas smirked. Three pairs of wings filled the room.

 

“Are you sure you want to start this war?” Gabriel asked.

 

“That’s cheating!”

 

“It is not. I’m using my wings to my advantage,” Gabriel lifted a shoulder.

 

“In that case…” Instead of finishing his sentence, Castiel disappeared out the door and down the hall.

 

“Coward!” Gabriel yelled down the hall, laughing. “Returning to old fledgling habits, are you?”

 

No response.

 

“Fine,” he mumbled. “Wanna play hide and seek? Two can play at this game.”

 

He crept around the bunker stealthily. Despite his confusion in the navigation of the new playing field, he didn’t throw in the towel. After a minute or two of walking, he heard footsteps from downstairs. A black feather turned the corner.

 

“I got you now,” Gabriel whispered.

 

“Cas, what are you-?” Dean was cut off by Cas shushing him. “Don’t shush me.”

 

“Dean, you’re going to get me caught, hush,” Cas said.

 

“Caught? What’s going on?” Dean asked, worry evident.

 

“What’s going on is me telling him he still sucks at hide and seek,” Gabriel said, his eyebrow raised. Cas stepped behind Dean, seeming to try to use Dean as a hiding place. “I can still see you, Cassie. Using people as a shield didn’t work when you were younger, and it sure doesn’t work now.”

 

“What the hell are you two doing?” Dean asked, amusement lacing his tone.

 

“Well, you see, Cas smacked me in the face with his wing. Following the fact that I let mine out, he ran off like a little kid,” Gabriel explained.

 

“You ran off?” Dean raised his eyebrows, laughing a little and turning his neck to look at his friend.

 

“No. He’s lying. I simply walked out of the room, and he followed me,” Cas answered.

 

“That’s why you’re hiding behind me. Makes sense,” Dean said.

 

Cas stepped away from Dean and turned to walk toward the kitchen. “No, I’m not. I have no idea what you’re talking about, Dean.”

 

“And now he’s off to go eat the rest of my burger _that I asked if he wanted but he said no,”_ Dean called after him.

 

Castiel mumbled something in Enochian. Gabriel gasped.

 

“Castiel! Watch your mouth!”

 

Castiel snickered and walked away.

 

“What did he say?” Dean asked.

 

“You don’t want to know if there’s a reason he said it in Enochian,” Gabriel replied. “That kid never changed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short. For my returning readers, you guys are used to my longer chapters. I promise they'll be here! This is just some quickies because I've been wanting to write a Gabriel Comes Back fic for a while. Sorry they're a little out of character this go around. Everything will be back to order soon enough. Don't forget to comment and all that!


End file.
